Annabella's Song
by Magick Fae
Summary: Annabella (no, you aren't supposed to know her) is an orphan reaching her 16th birthday, when she will be intrduced to court.**She has 2 hawks**
1. Prologue

Annabella's Song  
  
"Oh, darling! Why must we live like this! Especially with the baby! It is not good for her! She could get very and your Gift isn't strong enough to do a hard healing!"  
  
"We live like this for the baby! She must live a safe, sheltered life! Roald was in the public eye all of the time. He ended up cracking and now he's going to live the rest of his life in an asylum the rest of his life! Thayet is STILL in denial.  
  
"But posing as vagabonds-"  
  
"Is the best idea since they are so common. Like you said, I am too drained of my Gift to perform a spell to disguise our appearance. If we traveled as ourselves, we would be recognized! Then we would be reported to the king who would make us come back to court!"  
  
" I really don't think Jon would make us do that, but I suppose you are right. We do need to keep the baby safe. Why don't we bring the baby to the same person who introduced me to you?" 


	2. Breakfast Chat or When the Plot Starts

Annabella's Song  
  
A tall, slender girl rises from her bed to the screeches of her close friends, a pair of wild hawks. {A.N. What kind of noise do hawks make? I haven't the slightest clue anymore.} Flipping a long, raven colored curl out of her face, she feeds her hawks. If you had read the sign on her quarters, you would know she was Annabella, charge and assistant to Onua Chamtong. Annabella, orphan to the unknown.  
  
"Siege, siege!" a distant voice screamed.  
  
Muttering angrily, Annabella recited a sound proofing spell and set about to preparing herself for the coming day. As soon as she was properly dressed and had bathed, Annabella made her way to the mess hall for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glorious! Another day of drills for the Rider trainees." remarked a sarcastic Annabella "Goddess! Doesn't anyone sleep past dawn here?"  
  
"If it helps, I haven't since I was Raoul's squire." Said a cheerful Sir Keladry of Queenscove, lady of the fief host the training of the new Riders. {A.N. I'm I total K/N fan, so don't even bother to disagree.}  
  
"Keladry, you didn't even sleep past dawn as a page! If my memory does not fail me, you would get up to practice with that glaive of yours. Kel, you were blessed by the gods to be a morning person," commented Lalasa, the Tortallan royal dressmaker and best friend of both Sir Keladry and Annabella.  
  
"Lalasa, I thought you were working on a dress for Princess Kalasin!" squealed both Sir Keladry and Annabella at the same moment.  
  
"Excuse me, your ladyship. Please accept my apologies for interrupting you." Grunted Annabella  
  
"Child, you remind me of Lalasa when I first met her. She was so timid; she would only talk when she absolutely needed to. She didn't even leave her room except to do errands."  
  
"So this is where my darling wife disappeared to. When I woke up and found you gone, I thought our marriage was just a dream!" Teased Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Kel's husband.  
  
"Good morning, my snoozing, good-fer-naught husband!"  
  
"Greetings, Sir Nealan."  
  
"Hello, Neal."  
  
"Girl, what is your name?"  
  
"Annabella, sir"  
  
"Onua's charge, if I remember. Yes?" Neal said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Annabella. Only on person has ever called me Nealan. She was my least favorite aunt because I am not that fond of my full name. Please try to refrain from using my full name."  
  
"Yes, Sir Neal."  
  
"Love, you're scaring Annabella! Cut it out!"  
  
"Neal, didn't you here the screams of siege this morning?"  
  
"Yes," Said an exasperated Neal" I very annoyed because I was deeply absorbed in a new book on the philosophical journey-"  
  
"See what you've done Lalasa? Now Neal will ramble on for hours on his new book and then on all the related information and all the related information related information!"  
  
"I can name a certain relative of someone here who would be interested in my book" Neal pouted  
  
"Sir Nealan of Queenscove, some day your tongue will get you killed. That 'relative' would be absolutely furious at you if the 'relative' had heard you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" exclaimed a confused Annabella  
  
"Nothing to concern you, dear."  
  
"'At the moment."  
  
Kel glared at Neal and continued talking. "Annabella, I heard that a pair if hawks have attached themselves to you. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, milady. If that is any kind of inconvenience to you, I will send them away."  
  
"No, not at all! In fact, I encourage it. It reminds me of myself when I was younger. A flock of sparrows used to follow me everywhere. If I were, I'd keep am eye on them."  
  
"Hawks attaching themselves to a lone orphan girl? Not to mention the fact that hawks isn't all that well known to be friendly? I think I've seen it all now!" baffled Lalasa"But, oh, ohh." She appeared to be remembering something she shouldn't have known.  
  
"If all it is all the same to you, I am going to see how the Riders are doing at their drill." Evil cackling rises out of Neal as he continues." Today, they are supposed to learn how to use battle fire."  
  
"Then I must come see this circus with you! It ought to be awfully interesting!"  
  
"Good bye Annabella, Lalasa."  
  
"Farewell Sir Neal, Sir Keladry."  
  
"Adieu Kel, Neal!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm. That was an interesting conversation. Wonder who the relative Sir Nealan mentioned is. Can't be Lalasa, she is common born, like me. Somehow, I don't see a relative of Sir Keladry being a bookworm. Who knows! Maybe he knew my parent and was referring to them.  
  
But Annabella knew the chances of Neal knowing her parents were so slim, it was impossible.  
  
A.N. Okay! If you saw the Cinderella movie with Brandy, think of one of the songs and you might know how this will go. And the last chapter has an obvious connection to the plot if you catch it.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are property of Tamora Pierce except for my own wonderful Annabella! The title of the song belong to the group Everclear. The song actually inspired the story! 


	3. A Dream

Annabella's Song  
  
Annabella saw two of the loveliest people she ever saw. {A.N. Using 'loveliest' in an old, traditional form would be the same as gorgeous or fair.} They were a tall man with jet black hair and a shorter woman with huge brown curls. They stood cloaked in darkness, holding hands with the smiles of foolish love.  
  
The man opened his mouth to speak. "I," "and my wife-of-heart, church, and state," "declare you, Annabella, to be our one true daughter. For you, Annabella, were born of our mind, spirit, love, and flesh. You are heir to our talents and riches. Know that you are not no-name orphan but beloved child of this humble family."  
  
As Annabella thought she could them, Annabella woke up. Annabella described to her hawks who seemed to understand.  
  
"But those two have been gone since Keladry was a squire. The only way to positively identify them is by the painting for the wedding they never had. Ahh, it was such sweet dream! I would adore if it were true."  
  
The most miraculous thing happened after this comment. The two birds looked at each other and shared what could only be known as a grin.  
  
A.N. Okay! Do ya have a clue as to who Annabella's Mom and Dad are? I know that this paragraph is short, but I don't even want to spoil how pure this chapter is. Ohh, I just realized how much of a plot thickener this chapter is!! 


End file.
